comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-14 - The Awakening: Now It Begins...
Cassandra Cain is on Oracle's computer screen right now. She is only stopped in on her 'search for self', which she got to hear about Red Hood from the others. There is a distinctive frown when she reveals to Oracle what is going on, "Red Hood dangerous. He visits, one question only answered. He may know Oracle." For sure, they know he is going to visit the bad kids, Nightwing, Robin, and Batwing, but other than that nothing is seems set in stone and it's more than a little chaotic. "Red Robin speaks of twitter." And no, Cassandra has no clue what twitter is and isn't about to try to explain it. She's just hoping Oracle knows what the girl is talking about. With how little Cassandra speak though, it's a good thing Oracle knows her so well. Now if they could just teach the girl proper grammar! Oracle sighs a little. She tried to help Cassandra with her language skills, but did get fed up when, after 3 months, Cassandra still couldn't learn the alphabet. At least she's making more than one word sentences. She does know Cassandra very well though, and for Cassandra, this is very DESCRIPTIVE. "Isn't Red Hood the name that Joker used for a while?" Cassandra nods at that, not actually saying anything. Thank you for video chat! Oracle desperately needs it with Cain's girl! "Not Joker." Alright, Joker's old codename, but not actually The Joker which is still MIA after the last run-in with the Bat Family. While the conversation is delightful unto itself, truly, there is a distraction going on right now. The alarms suddenly go off, alerting Oracle to an intruder. There is also a sound of a struggle out in the more main area of the Clocktower as the defense systems come on-line. Of course, that's when suddenly the power goes down for part of the city block, cutting off communications until the back-up systems come online. Oracle blinks and looks around, hitting the panic button on her computer to make sure the system is separated from any online attacks (when you have enough data to put every hero in danger, you're very sure going to make sure that information can't get out - Batman didn't once and we all know what happened after that with his contingency plans), then checks the cameras and motion detectors to see where the source of the break-in is. "Locate the source of the disturbance? Use heat signatures?" She reaches into the sides of her wheelchair for an eskrima stick and a specialty batarang, as she keeps her senses ready to hear if anyone comes close - looking at the monitors. Outside communications are still down, but Oracle will quickly notice her backup power generators have kept her internal systems up and running thankfully. Whatever happened to knock out coms was external and not internal. However, there is still an intruder. The intruder heat signature does show up, though it's subdued more than it should be. Furthermore. The motion detectors and cameras are not operating properly, something is interfering with them. But the heat signature still reveals that the intruder is in the main room and set off the tentacle cords. Seriously girl, tentacle cords? But one by one, they are going off line as Oracle when she exits her command room will find that they are being effectively and quickly cut. Oracle frowns and sets a few backup security 'traps' just in case this intruder gets through the pre-set stuff. A portable canary cry in the door frame. Barbara puts the noise dampener plugs in her ears to put a reverse sound wave in case that gets set off. A little electrical backfire on the computer in case he or she tries to access the computer so they'll get 50,000 volts. Then Barbara heads into the dojo - more defensible, only one entrance or exit, plus she knows the layout blindfolded in case the backup power is taken out. She looks around "Okay, who's here?" she says, looking around carefully. You know that doorway? Well, let's just say, Red Hood is picking himself up off the floor and swaying a bit. His dampeners on his helmet are not as specialized or as effective as the ones Oracle has. He shakes his head, "Damn bitch! You really know how to throw out the welcome mat!" Another shake of his head, and he remembers to lower his voice and stop yelling to hear himself, "What does a guy gotta do to get an appointment Oracle? I tired to send flowers, but they were all out of Joke Roses." Oracle takes out the batarang when Red Hood makes it into the dojo after a series of concussive sonic blasts from the Canary Cry device. "Do I look like I'm laughing? And maybe not wearing a get-up that the Joker used might help with the invitation process. You got through security... that's impressive." she says, making sure to put her finger by the button on her wheelchair that would taser-electrify the dojo floor. Not pressing it just yet. "So who are you?" "That isn't a question you are allowed to ask, well, beyond the obvious, 'Red Hood', sweet cakes." Another shake of his head, and then, "Ah, there we go, ears aren't ringing anymore. Damn, you are creative as hell." He stomps his very thick rubber soled shoes. "Got more creative, naughty little traps for me? Seriously though, you should stay away from the Henti themes. It caused me to make a looot of damage to that particular trap." There is a grin to his tone, "So, did I really impression you?" He sounds pleased by the concept. Oracle nods a little. "I have plenty left." she says, keeping her eye on the intruder calling himself Red Hood. "What can I do for you 'Red Hood'" Still keeping that 'special' Batarang trained on him. "Nice toy, haven't seen that one before," Red Hood says with humor. "Well, I'm here to answer a 'question' for you Oracle, or should I call you Barbara?" He starts to move, a seeming circling motion. He is only very slowly starting to get closer as he speaks, barely noticeable and would have been missed by the untrained eye. "I can ask questions though, I don't mind. Like do you enjoy working with the demon spawn? What about when you get up in the morning and deal with that damn chair every day, do you think 'The rules of his damn mission was worth it'?" Oracle watches Red Hood carefully as he moves. "I get by just fine, and 'the mission' had nothing to do with this happening to me. Amazed you don't know that, considering you seem to know a lot about me." Which was accurate - when the Joker shot her, it had nothing to do with her being Batgirl. The Joker didn't know she was even - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, opening the door to her father's house. "I really advise you don't take a step closer unless you want to see another of my 'naughty little traps.'" She does seem serious. Meanwhile she's trying to figure out who this person might be. Someone who knows Batman, obviously - the statement about 'the mission' being something people knowledgeable about Batman would know. Wouldn't be the Joker. Plus they know her name. "Oh by it does. How many times has Batman had to 'fix' the issue for good? And he never did. Not the first time, not the second, and still not the THIRD. All because of his 'rules'. Do NOT kill. So, because of that, you get shot in the back and get played with like a toy, then your own Father gets the same treatment without the bullet." Red Hood pauses and spreads his gloved hands wide, "But baby! I just wanna get close!" A pause, "Actually, you are hot, that comment is half serious, but now is seriously not the time for that. Pity." He then shrugs dramatically. "So your question Oracle, what is it?" Is he palming something after resting his hands on his waist? He doesn't wear a bat belt or anything, but there are plenty of pockets in his jacket and a grapple gun that is strapped to one leg. Oracle says, "Actually... two questions, if you don't mind. Since you broke into my home and I'm so hot and all." A smirk can likely be heard within the man's tone, "Not likely. But ask the one you want answered the most first, and I'll see what I can do for you since you are being so sweet and not throwing the batarang at me," Red Hood states with humor. He's moving again though, casually or so it seems. Then again, he seems the type to pace while thinking, though he does seem to edge a little closer to you when he does this. Oracle frowns. "You have trouble with the concept of not coming forward, don't you." she says as she maintains the distance between the two. "Fine. The question is, again, 'what is your real name'" "Epic fail Oracle. Can't ask 'Who are you' or any questions associated with it. Didn't they tell you, or are they not sharing my little 'rules' for this game? It's time the Bat Family woke up," Red Hood warns. When he moves, it is quick, actually taking a few running steps and leaping up on top of some equipment that is perhaps a little too close to Oracle. As long as she doesn't through the batarang, he will pause there - perched like a bird with his knees bent and forearms resting across the tops of his knees as he leans forward slightly. His eyes are white, not visible through the red helmet. "I'm about to leave and you are going to miss out on your chance at asking a question Babs. Hate to see that happen, will you be able to sleep well at night knowing you missed the opportunity? What kind of investigator would the Commish's little girl be? Oh right, adopted, almost forgot about that." Oracle nods. "Fine. What are you doing in Gotham?" "Valid question," Red Hood states. "I am here to prove a point. And in the end, someone has to die and pay the price. The point is between Batman and me, the rest of you bat kiddies are just caught in the cross-fire of his 'mission'; affected by the ripples of what he could have done and never did. In the end though, actions will speak louder than words, and I'll prove to be the better Batman." Oracle sits there. "Seems to me you should be saying this to someone else. I'm guessing you're a bit intimidated to do that." "No, driving home the 'point'," Red Hood says with a chuckle. "You aren't as 'safe' as you all think you are. But you are correct, my bone picking isn't with you." He moves to leap down from the equipment, close to Oracle, but not threatening at all. His 'game playing' appears finished. "It's a mystery, and he does so obsesses over mysteries. Tell the demon's brat I said hi, will you?" That is the second time he used that term. "And here, a gift," and he reaches slowly this time for a jacket pocket to pull something out. It's in a cardboard tube with white plastic ends. Red Hood holds it out to you. "Unlike your place, it isn't booby trapped." He then hehehehes, "Booby trapped. I know it isn't some silly grade school dirty word, it actually comes from the word bobo which in Spanish translates to stupid, draft, fool, and more to even slang to meaning dunce. Still, the word always makes me grin." Oracle looks at him. "I think you need to leave now." Sounding very terse. Oracle flips up an eskrima stick and cracks it against the side of his helmet. "You aren't as safe as you think either. Get out." Red Hood lets out a yelp-like sound, "Damn it!" His ears are ringing. But the cardboard tubing dropped form his gloved hands, and something drops from his other gloved hand too he was palming. A smoke bomb. So that means smoke starts to cloud the area. There is a stumble and some loud sounds as Red Hood works through his ringing helmet. "Hate Valentine's Day!" There is other cursing associated with that. It would have been WORSE without the helmet of course. But Red Hood is soon running, careful not to set off the Canary cry booby trap again, before he is soon out the window he hand entered in by. The gift is left behind and if Oracle bothers to open it, she will find a drawing inside that Red Hood did himself of her. Red Hood must have been close to her at some point or had some photo of her to have done this drawing... Oracle looks at the gift afer Red Hood leave via the window. With that timing, the main power resets the comms. She takes out her phone and calls. "Hi. Alfred, could you get Bruce? We have a problem."